The Breath Before The Kiss
by ShiAKi9
Summary: Ce sont des passages dans la vie de Shizuru et Natsuki, parfois qui suivent la continuité de leur vie parfois en remontant dans le passé.


A peine le temps de réaliser, juste une seconde pour prendre une courte respiration.

Ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes, plus rien autour de moi n'existait, il n'y avait plus que cette douce sensation qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. Quand on pose pour la première fois ses lèvres contre celle qu'on aime, tout les éléments perdent leurs sens, plus rien n'a de valeur. D'abord du bout des lèvres, puis à pleine bouche. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour gagner une proximité intime que seul deux êtres qui s'aiment peuvent comprendre.

D'une main caressante, elle dégagea les cheveux qui la génait. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour aussitôt se poser au coin de ma bouche, puis le long de ma mâchoire pour finir ça quête au creux de mon cou. Comme elle l'avait fait sur mes lèvres, elle embrassa langoureusement ma peau, faisant parcourir mon corps de frissons excitants.

J'ai fermé les yeux depuis un moment, ma vision était bien trop trouble et le plaisir trop intense pour avoir la force de les garder ouvert.

Elle commença à déboutonner mon chemisier, je me sentais bien comme jamais avant mais la peur me tiraillait les tripes, que dois-je faire? Comment fait-on? Elle avait l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre et embrassait comme une déesse, a-t-elle de l'expérience? Cette pensée me fit mal au coeur. Dans tout mon être, un malaise s'installa. Après tout se serait normal, c'est la fille la plus populaire de tout l'établissement, si ce n'est pas pour dire de toute la ville même. Maintenant, elle embrassait ma clavicule, ayant déjà retirée une partir du tissu qui la troublait.

"Attend Shizuru"

Je l'avais poussé un peu plus loin de moi pour reprendre mes esprits et mettre au claire mes idées noires. Elle me regarda surprise, les cheveux en bataillent, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflés par l'excitation. Dans ses yeux je pouvais voir de la crainte avec un mélange de culpabilté. Elle me répondit.

"Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Juste je ne savais pas comment te faire comprendre mes sentiments autrement... Je suis désolée, je ne recommencerai plus..."

Elle tourna les talons et commença sa fuite. Je la retins par le poignet.

"Attend Shizuru... Tu m'as mal compris." Un sourire se traça sur mes lèvres. " Je ne rejette pas tes sentiements, au contraire, je ressens la même chose pour toi..." Je rougis comme jamais. Je sentais une chaleur embarrassante s'installer sur mon visage.

C'est vrai que ce moment entre nous, jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer même dans mes rêves les plus fou et ce que je vis à l'instant même est pour moi un rêve et encore c'est un euphémisme. Tout c'est déroulé tellement vite. On était dans la salle du conseil des élèves, je suis venue la chercher comme d'habitude pour que l'on rentre ensemble au dortoire. Shizuru était comme à son habitude assise à son bureau réglant encore quelques papiers. Elle m'attendait. Nous nous sommes mise à parler de tout et de rien, puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'étais contre le bureau poussée par le violent baiser de passion de Shizuru. Et nous avons ainsi continué jusqu'a ce que je pense à des choses qui m'ont en quelque sorte refroidi bien comme il faut. Jamais ce genre de chose c'était produite entre nous, nous sommes des amies d'enfances mais jamais nous n'avions fait ça. Depuis que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours ressenti de forts sentiments à son égard mais de là à ce qu'elle aussi éprouve ce genre de sentiments pour moi, celà dépense l'entendement, celà dépasse ma propre raison.

"Tu ne me rejettes pas, alors quel est le problème?"

"Bah... Je pense qu'on devrait parler peut être, non?"

On se regarda un instant puis soudain, nous éclatâmes de rire. Et cet état de joie intense dura une bonne dizaine de minute, avant que l'on reprenne nos esprit. Elle me regarda encore avec un chaleureux sourire et des yeux rayonnants sur son visage. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle l'est toujours. La seule.

"Tu veux parler de quoi? De nous? De ce qui vient de ce passer?"

A ses mots, nous rougirent. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette salle me suis-je dit.

"Oui, j'aimerai bien. J'aimerai comprendre ce qui vient de se produire..."

"Ara, je pense que c'est assez simple à comprendre depuis que je sais ce que le mot "aimer" veut dire, je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi Natsuki, je n'ai jamais posé les yeux ou même ressenti ce genre de sentiments avec personne d'autre. Ca pourrait ce résumer en une phrase simple mais avec une grande importance..." Elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de la dire "Natsuki, je t'aime... Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, d'avoir envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, je ne peux contrôler ces sentiments que je ressens dans chacunes de mes fibres. Mon coeur ne bat que pour le tien et rien d'autre au monde n'existe plus que toi. Avec un seul mot de toi, je pourrai mourir, je-"

"Shizuru, je pense que j'ai compris alors arrête tu m'embarrasses..." Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard si intense, si envoutant, mes yeux se posèrent involontairement sur ses lèvres, elle le remarqua. Je la fuis du regard. "Tu sais, je veux pas te copier dans ta magnifique déclaration mais, je me sens exactement comme toi. Je ressens tout ce torrent d'émotions pour toi. Shi- Shizuru, je t'aime."

Elle se rapprocha doucement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'y avait aucune passion, ni de violence charnelle comme notre précédent baiser, Il n'y avait que de la tendresse, de la douceur et de l'amour, un amour sincère. Je ne pu ressentir que ça à travers ce geste si simple. Parfois les gestes sont plus fort que les mots.

"Tu es mon oxygène, je ne suis rien sans toi..." Seuls ces mots se sont échappés de notre baiser.

Elle me prit par la main et me proposa d'aller ailleurs. Elle prit ses affaires et nous sommes sorties dans le couloir en direction de la sortie. Main dans la main, comme un couple. Je souris à cette idée.

"Mais, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me trouble, pourquoi tu m'as stoppé si tu ressens la même chose que moi?" Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Argh! Tu poses vraiment des questions embarrassante... Comme à chaque fois! En faite, j'étais entrain de me dire que tu embrassais comme une déesse et je me suis dit que tu devais avoir eu des conquêtes pour avoir autant d'expérience alors que moi c'était mon premier baiser..." Les mots sont sortis très rapidement de ma bouche, ne laissant que mon visage rouge de honte sur leur passage.

Shizuru me regardait incrédule avec une pointe de malice.

"Détrompes toi, c'était pour moi aussi une première fois... J'ai juste appris à travers les films, tu sais les films romantiques qu'on regarde ensemble mais tu finis par toujours t'endormir..."

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la grande Fujino Shizuru n'avait pas d'expérience. Elle lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et continua.

"Je ne voulais embrasser personne d'autre que toi, je voulais absolument que tu sois la première... Et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir été ta première aussi..." Elle marqua une pose comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose de sincère et poursuivit " ... Et j'espère être la première pour d'autre choses comme que tu le sois pour moi aussi..."

Au début, je ne compris pas mais quand les mots furent montés au cerveau, mon coeur battit plus vite et la chaleur dans tout mon être augmenta. Elle le remarqua et me sera plus fort la main, je fis de même avec la sienne. Dans un silence qui voulait tout dire nous continuâmes jusqu'au dortoire.

Etant la présidente du conseil des élève, Shizuru avait le privilège d'avoir à elle seule une chambre.

J'étais devant sa porte gènée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle me proposa alors de rester avec elle cette nuit. Sur son visage, je pouvais aussi y voir de la gène. J'accepta. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et moi je partis dans la mienne chercher des affaires de changes pour le lendemain. C'est alors que me vint à l'esprit quelque chose à quoi je n'avais pas pensé plutôt, elle, moi, seules, dans une chambre, la nuit. Je fus prise de panique. Que dois-je faire? Comment font les couples? Sommes nous un couple? Que font les couples? Et puis surtout si CELA arrive, qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je repris mes esprits. Puis, après tout rien n'était dit que nous allions faire quoique ce soit. J'essayais de me rassurer moi-même. Mes affaires prête, je repartis dans la chambre de Shizuru. J'ai tocqué et je l'ai entendu crié que c'était ouvert. Shizuru était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas.

"Tu veux faire quoi ce soir?"

Je m'empourpra, toutes sortes d'idée me traversant l'esprit.

"Natsuki est une perverse!"

Celà me fit sortir de ma transe.

"N'importe quoi d'abord! C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment font les couples, c'est tout..." Dis-je avec une mine boudeuse.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que nous soyons un couple... Ne t'inquiète pas, on a qu'à faire comme d'habitude. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que le fait que nous nous soyons avoués nos sentiments change quelque chose dans notre relation... Un couple, c'est une amitié avec... quelques bonus..." Elle regardait ses pieds.

"... Oui, je pense que tu as raison... des bonus" Dis-je en murmurant mes derniers mots.

"Bien, alors on regardera la télé et puis on ira se coucher..." Puis elle se retourna et continua à cuisiner.

Une chose indéniable était sûre, je l'aimais profondement, je me rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans mes bras par derrière. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule, elle se retourna légèrement et déposa un délicat baiser sur ma joue. Je ressera mon étreinte.

"Je t'aime" Lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille. "Ces mots n'appartiennent qu'a toi."

Elle se retourna complètement et m'embrassa. Je la tenais par la taille et la poussa doucement contre la table de travail derrière elle. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras avec sa main gauche, tenant dans l'autre, une spatule pour remuer les légumes dans la poêle.

Une odeur de brûlé nous arrêta. Nous nous sommes souris. On avait pas besoin de parler, un simple regard et tout ce qu'on avait à ce dire était dit, un peu comme de la télépathie. On était simplement relié, ne formant qu'un seul et même esprit dans deux corps. Même dans notre enfance nous avons toujours fonctionnés ainsi, un regard, des gestes, quelques mots et nous deux face au monde. C'était notre façon de nous aimer, ça l'est toujours.

Elle éteignit en vitesse le gaz. Front contre front, on rigolait comme deux gamines contentes de leur bêtise. Elle rapprocha son nez du mien et avec douceur et simplicité, elle me le caressa avec le bout du sien. Je me sentais aimé et rien ne comptait plus que ça. Je crois que ce qui c'est passé ce jour là dans la salle du conseil des étudiants était la poursuite de notre amour, c'était inéluctable, c'était la ligne de notre destin que nous avions déjà tracée très tôt dans notre enfance. Nous le savions déjà, nous avions juste besoin de mettre des mots pour mieux nous aimer.

Elle me dit de mettre les couverts sur la table en face de la télévision. La chambre de Shizuru se résumait à une grande salle qui lui servait à la fois de salon et chambre, son lit servant de canapé de temps en temps. Être présidente avait vraiment que des avantages. La cuisine était la seconde partie de cette pièce, seul un petit muret faisait office de séparation pour marquer la différence entre les deux pièces. En face de la cuisine, il y avait une porte et derrière celle-ci ce trouvait la salle d'eau ainsi que des toilettes. C'était certe un peu plus petit que les chambres de deux mais au moins elle avait une tranquilité que je lui enviais. Entre la télévision et le lit se trouvait une petite table basse qui servait à Shizuru pour manger le soir.

Je retira à la va vite les livres qui m'empêchaient de mettre les couverts. Une fois cette longue et dure tâche accompli, je me jeta sur le lit de Shizuru. Comme d'habitude, ses draps sentaient bons. Ils avaient son odeur, une odeur qui lui ressemble tellement douce et aggressive à la fois, comme les roses tellement belles à regarder mais douleureux à prendre dans ses mains à cause des épines. Shizuru était ce genre de personne et son odeur naturelle lui ressemblait. Je ferma les yeux et m'imprégna de son parfum, de son odeur, d'elle. Dans tout mon être, je fis en sorte de la ressentir comme jamais. Même si au fond de moi, je savais que ces gestes n'étaient pas nécéssaire, je ressentais le besoin de le faire quand même. Soudain, je ressentis un poid sur moi, je savais qui c'était, pas besoin d'ouvir les yeux. Elle avait posé la poêle sur la table que j'avais débarrassé plutôt. J'étais sur le ventre sur son lit, et elle s'était étalée sur moi. Elle se releva légèrement, pour me laisser le temps de me retourner et me mettre face à elle. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux de la couleurs du rubis, une chose rare et précieuse, me regardaient avec intensité. Sa longue chevelure tombait en rideau de velour autour d'elle, venant chatouiller mon visage, ma peau. Elle ferma les yeux et rapprocha son visage du mien et le posa juste contre ma joue. On avait juste besoin d'un simple contact comme celui-ci pour se sentir bien. Elle était la rose et moi j'étais l'eau dont les plantes ont besoin pour survivre.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position, vraiment longtemps, j'aurais pu m'endormir comme ça et je suis sûre qu'elle aussi.

Je sentais son souffle réchauffer mon oreille. Juste avec son souffle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Son souffle me chatouillait des ordres impériaux. Au bout d'un moment, elle me me murmura, très proche de mon oreille, effleurant de ses lèvres, mon lobe.

"Il faudrait peut être se lever pour manger... Sinon ça va refroidir..."

J'avais faim, c'est vrai mais je préfèrais restée encore dans cette position avec Shizuru plûtot que de manger. A chacun ces besoins vitaux.

"Je sais... Mais j'ai pas envie, je suis bien comme ça..."

Elle n'avait pas changé de position, son souffle toujours proche de mon oreille, je le sentis s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant après ma phrase. Elle se colla encore plus à mon corps déjà brûlant de plaisirs. Je la sentais aussi brûlante que moi. Nos jambes étaient entrelacées, comme les branches d'une glycine. Mes bras autours de ses hanches la serrèrent plus fort, l'insité de ce mouvement la fit souffler plus fortement dans mon oreille, envoyant des millions de petits courants électriques dans tout mon corps. Elle me faisait de l'effet, vraiment beaucoup. Elle m'en a toujours fait. Quand nous étions petites, j'étais son chevalier et elle ma princesse, je voulais la plus belle et la plus impériale de toutes les princesses. Je l'ai toujours sous les yeux, rien qu'a moi.

Elle se déplaça légèrement, faisant glisser son corps contre le mien. Elle prit mon lobe entre ses dents et le pinça. Et descendit avec sa langue le long de mon cou, jusqu'à ma clavicule pour enfin venir poser son oreille contre mon coeur. Ces taquineries, ne me laissaient pas indifférente, au contraire je ressentais une légère douleur entre mes jambes. Des petis picotilles qui me hurlent un fougeux désir inconnu.

"J'entend ton coeur, il bat fort..."

"C'est parce qu'il bat pour toi, il te hurle son amour pour le tien."

Elle enfonça sa tête un peu plus contre ma poitrine pour me montrer que mes mots l'avait touché. Je lui caressa la tête comme si je la consolais mais je lui murmurais mes sentiments dans ce geste. Elle l'avait sans doute compris.

Elle se remit à la hauteur de ma tête, ne me touchant que le bout de mon visage avec le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elle me dit en souriant.

"Tu te rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, on ne dit que des choses dégoulinantes de romantismes? Enfin surtout que je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça. C'est quelque chose que je découvre, qui est à la fois surprenant et touchant."

Elle riait avec les yeux. De petites rides étaient apparues au coins de ses yeux. Elles étaient assez profondes, sûrement à causes de ses moqueries incessante à mon encontre. Depuis que nous sommes petites, elle a toujours pris plaisir à se moquer de moi, bien sûr pas en mal mais à se jouer de moi en quelque sorte. Parfois je me plains de cette attitude mais je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle ,en partie, pour ce côté là de sa personnalité, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le voir. Comme elle pour moi, je suis son unique.

"Il n'y a rien de surprenant, il n'y a que mon amour pour toi qui compte. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ce genre de chose et j'ai un peu de mal à me reconnaitre dans mes mots quand j'arrive à t'avouer mes sentiments les plus profonds mais pour moi ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte le plus c'est que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime, et que tu le sentes pas seulement dans mes mots mais aussi dans mes gestes. Que tu le vois sortir de mon corps comme une fumée qui s'échappe du feu."

Après ces mots, je me sentis génée comme jamais mais je ne regretta pas pour autant, tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire ce jour là. Malgré ma honte, je le referai autant de fois qu'il faudra. Nous n'avons pas mangé le repas qu'elle nous avait préparé. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain me mettre en pyjama après l'avoir aidé à ranger les couverts restés inutilisés. Je m'installa dans le lit le temps qu'à son tour, elle aille se changer pour la nuit. J'avais opté pour quelque chose de simple, un t-shirt et un calçon pour être à l'aise durant la nuit.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Shizuru portait un débardeur blanc avec un pantalon violet. Je la trouva étrangement attirante dans sa tenue de nuit. Elle éteignit la lumière et se mit dans le lit à côté de moi, tout naturellement elle se colla à moi. Je la pris dans mes bras, dans une position qui resssemble à la cuillère. J'étais bien sûr derrière elle, la chatouillant avec mon souffle sur sa nuque. Je la sentais frissonner sous moi. C'était un merveilleux sentiment de puissance que je ne connaissais pas. Elle serra fort ma main qui se trouvait sur son ventre comme si elle tentait de se contrôler.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Je pense que ça va être une très longue nuit..."

Elle parla avec une voix toute douce avec une légère pointe de souffrance. J'eus l'impression de l'entendre même trembler.

"Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire..."

Elle se retourna et mit son visage en face du mien. Même dans la prénombre, je distinguais encore ses yeux mais avec le peu de clarté de la chambre, ils avaient une lueur envoûtante presque démoniaque. Elle me regarda avec intensité comme pour me demander quelque chose et m'embrassa.

Ses lévres toujours aussi douces caressaient les miennes avec envie de plus. Le bout de sa langue, humide de désir vint clamer une permission d'entrée entre mes lèvres. Je la lui accorda, et délicatement elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche. D'abord timide, nous dansions doucement mais bientôt elle se transforma en une bataille pour la domination de l'une sur l'autre.

Je sentis ses mains me caresser le ventre et descendre tout doucement entre mes jambes. Elle me caressa avec timidité par dessus mon vêtement. Ma respiration était lente et longue, je poussa quelque soupir. Sa main montait et descendait frôlant parfois le point sensible de ma féminité. Je me mis avec pudeur à la toucher aussi, comme elle, je ne le fis qu'à travers les vêtments.

Je glissa ma main sur son ventre, il était doux et brûlant. Il faisait de petites vagues au grè de sa respiration. Entre ses jambes, c'était aussi chaud que le feu et aussi mouillé que la pluie. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je faisais comme Shizuru mais je ne connaissais rien aux rapports sexuels entre femmes. Comment fait-on? Dans quelle position? Comment lui procurer du plasir? Pour moi tout était nouveau. J'ai eu une bonne parties de mes premières fois aujourd'hui et apparement c'était la même chose pour Shizuru.

Dans la chambre, dans son lit avec elle, on se caressait mais je sentais que ça allait bien trop vite pour moi et même pour Shizuru. Oui, malgrè ce désir hardant qui nous tiraillait les tripes, nous allions bien trop vite elle et moi.

Je cassa notre baiser. Elle fut surprise.

"Attend, je pense qu'on devrait attendre pour faire... euh... ce genre de chose... Je ne suis pas prête et je ne pense pas que toi non plus tu le sois malgrè notre désir évident de le faire..."

"... "

"...Euh oui, tu as sans doute raison."

Il y eu un long silence entre nous. J'avais vraiment refroidi l'ambiance... Attention, ça rique de devenir une habitude...

"Tu sais Natsuki, tout adolescent qui se respecte, n'aurait pas réfléchi à la situation, il aurait continué jusqu'au bout. Je pense que tu réflèchies beaucoup trop sur ce genre de sujet."

"Je sais mais j'ai envie de profiter. Je veux dire, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu beaucoup de première fois... Comme le premier baiser... Et je veux savourer tout ça, je veux pouvoir prendre mon temps. Et puis c'est bête à dire mais on a toujours pas eu de rendez-vous galant... Je fais la bise au premier. J'embrasse au deuxième. Et je couche au troisième."

Elle me regarda étonnée. Et j'explosa de rire. Je me tenais le ventre tellement j'avais rit.

"Mouu, c'est pas drôle. Je pensais pas que tu dirais ce genre de chose. Je suis pas encore habituée moi!"

Elle croisa les bras et bouda. Je la pris dans mes bras.

"Excuse-moi."

Je lui déposa un baiser sur le front et continua de parler.

"Mais je suis sérieuse sur ce que j'ai dit. Je veux avoir des rendez-vous avec toi comme ça moi de mon côté ça me laisse le temps... de comment dire... apprendre..."

Ce fut à son tour de se moquer de moi.

"Arrête! C'est pas drôle. Et puis d'abord je suis sûre que t'en sais autant que moi à ce sujet!"

"Oui enfin je me suis déjà un peu renseignée... mais le plus drôle, c'est de t'imaginer TOI, Natsuki Kuga sur un site porno pour apprendre... Bouhahahahahahaha"

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Au bout de trente seconde, je participa à son fou rire.

Encore essouflée elle dit.

"C'est d'accord, on est jeudi donc vendredi, on se fait la bise, samedi, on s'embrasse et dimanche, on fait... ce qu'on a failli faire tout à l'heure..."

"Encore une fois, je pense que tu vas beaucoup trop vite! Déjà mettons notre premier rendez-vous à samedi soir. Comme ça on aura le temps de savoir ce que l'on veut faire."

Elle soupira.

"Okay, ça marche Katsumi, oh pardon je voulais dire Natsuki..."

Et elle repartit en fou rire.

"Future nymphomane!"

"Future pro des sites porno!"

"Senpai des sites porno!"

La bataille verbale n'eut pas vraiment de suite, nous avons commencés une bataille de chatouilles et nous avons finis par nous endormir. Par contre le réveil, le lendemain matin fut assez dur surtout pour aller en cours. Mais peu importe, le plus important pour moi ce fut de pouvoir me réveiller aux côtés de Shizuru et de me dire que maintenant, nous étions ensemble et celà pour toujours.


End file.
